Butcher
| image = File:Fighter sklad.png | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Concept artwork of the Butcher | title = | speed = Very Fast | weapon = Blade Arms | aggression = High | danger = High | location = The Jungle and Laboratory | health = }} The Butcher is a special zombie found in Dead Island. The Butcher is first seen when searching for Afran and is only encountered in the Jungle in Act III. Overview Butchers are a meaner, tougher version of the Infected. They slice and tear with their sharpened forearm bones. Their leaping attacks and lightning-quick reactions make them hard to fight with melee weapons. Attacking them from a further distance with guns or thrown weapons is an effective way of nullifying their combat pattern. Appearance Butchers appear to be heavily damaged Infected zombies. Their forearms have been completely destroyed, leaving only bloody stumps with exposed, sharpened bones in their place. Whether the bones' razor-sharp points are the result of violent fractures or if the Butchers purposely sharpen the bones is unknown. Their faces are also greatly damaged, revealing much of the skull under their skin, but still possessing enough muscle to move their jaws. The eyes are white and appear to not be functional, although they still manage to possess incredible accuracy in combat. Butchers appear to be wearing overalls and feature long gray hair and huge bald spots. Abilities Butchers use their exposed and sharpened forearm bones to rip their victims into pieces. While rushing towards the player, a Butcher will let out a loud shriek to alert others of your presence. Be forewarned, its attacks are fast and can kill you in seconds if he continues his barrage of rapid slicing movements. Butchers also have the ability to regenerate health so it is highly recommended that you kill them as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, it is extremely hard if not impossible to break the limbs of a Butcher. However, if one managed to do so, the enemy would be effectively neutralized. Tips *Since Butchers are extremely fast and attack fast as well, it is highly recommended to use a fast weapon, as a slow melee weapon or slow firing firearm will leave you open for a dangerous counterattack. *Firearms are exceptional against the Butcher, and even more so those equipped with the Pride Modification, which, upon triggering, can cause enough damage via the knock back (throwing them harshly into a wall, object, hazard, etc.) to kill a Butcher in a single shot. *When a Butcher is running towards you, kicking it will give you roughly two seconds of opening to attack without the Butcher retaliating. It is known that if you attack in those two seconds, aiming at the shoulder is highly effective. It could cripple it and possibly kill it. *Butchers are quite fast and can follow a vehicle for some distance, so be careful if exiting the vehicle when being chased by one; if you are aware one is chasing your vehicle, run them down. Butchers have little ability to retaliate against a vehicle impacting them at high speed. *Butchers typically charge their target in a straight line, and behave roughly like a typical Infected, including giving out high pitched roars and screams, albeit with a distinct tone to differentiate from the lesser zombie. *A well placed Grenade or Deo-Bomb has the possibility of instantaneously killing a Butcher with its blast, or at the very least, knocking the Butcher down. *When you are first spotted by a Butcher, or strike one with any weapon, the Butcher enters a state of "rage." In this case, the player shouldn't hit the Butcher again, since doing so will cause it to quickly charge at them. It's best to leave the Butcher be, and as soon as it finishes screaming, right before charging, strike it again. It will likely enter the Rage state once more, and repeating this process until the Butcher is dead is relatively effective. *The Butcher has been known to dodge attacks aimed at his head. But if you aim at the neck with a sharp-edged weapon and it hits, you could possibly cut its head off thus killing the Butcher in one slice. *The Butcher is capable of a "Stun Attack". This attack can instantly drain all stamina and send the target flying back to the ground. *A high voltage sharp weapon can kill a Butcher quickly, even without the use of a firearm or an explosive. *An Impact related mod, such as the Lightning Mod, to a blunt weapon like a Baton will cause the Butcher to be sent to the ground on a critical hit, leaving him vulnerable to stomps (strangely, its head doesn't explode or spurt blood) or, if you are lucky, it will be instantly killed. But act fast, because he can get up very quickly. Jump-kicking is affective too despite the Butcher having no hands. If done correctly it won't be able to get up as fast.This tactic is most useful for Sam B, as his expertise is blunt weapons and the ability to deal more damage than others while kicking. *Bleed related mod also works pretty well on this kinds of Special Infected: just a few swing from a Kanabo with the Medieval Mod or Baseball Bat with the Shredder Mod can kill the Butcher without any difficulties. *If the Butchers are left alone for a certain amount of seconds, they can regenerate portions of their health. This is indicated by the Butcher looking at his sharpened bones while snarling. *Butchers, though susceptible to firearms, can still take many shots from automatic and semi-automatic weapons before succumbing to their wounds. If the player decides to use this strategy, then it's better to make sure there's a considerable distance between the Butcher and themselves before firing for maximum effectiveness. Notes *The health values for the Butcher given in the official Dead Island strategy guide are incorrect; they are actually the health values for the Infected Warrior, not the Butcher. The Butcher actually has the same health values as the Ram. *There is the Achievement/Trophy in Dead Island "Ah! Spoiled meat!" that requires the player to kill a Butcher with an axe. It's possible to critically injure the Butcher with another weapon, as long as the axe is used for the killing blow. **The name of that Achievement/Trophy is a reference to the original Diablo game, specifically the popular boss monster also called the "Butcher", that fights with a massive cleaver and is known for bellowing "Ah! Fresh meat!" as soon as he sees the player. *There is also the challenge "Who butchers the Butchers?" in Dead Island which requires the player to kill five Butchers to get additional XP. There are several levels to this challenge. *When you are fighting a Butcher near one of the many cliffs in the Jungle, letting the Butcher go into "Rage" and leading it off the edge is an effective and amusing way to deal with them. *The Butcher is the only Special Infected to not appear in Ryder White's Campaign DLC, though it does make a brief appearance in the ending cinematic. *The Butcher cut-scene can be bypassed by circling around to the right of the cut-scene area, although the ammo crates will not be interactive. *The Infected slain by the Butcher is the Shirtless Man. Gallery 789px-Butcher.png|Cutscene butcher =D.png|Cutscene 1982469-butcher.jpg|Cutscene 2012-01-19 00016.jpg|Cutscene butcher.png|Another cutscene x39t2v.gif|The Butcher in action butcher0.jpg|In action dead island butcher zombie.jpg|In action Category:Special Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Enemies